Campo de batalla
by Nerea
Summary: El equipo de Slytherin y el de Gryffindor coinciden en el campo de entrenamiento, los dos con permisos para entrenar. La cosa se les va de las manos... Amigo Invisible para Dryadeh de la Comunidad Mad about Quidditch


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Historia para Dryadeh, para el Amigo Invisible de la Comunidad de LJ "Mad about Quidditch" madquidditch (punto) livejournal (punto) com

Espero que te guste :)

**Campo de batalla**

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Sólo quedaba una semana para el partido decisivo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, eternos rivales y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Oliver les había hecho levantarse temprano durante toda la semana. Daba igual lo cansados que estuviesen o las evasivas que intentasen darle… si era preciso, él les metía en la ducha y les despertaba a base de gritos como "¡Tenemos que tomarnos muy en serio a Slytherin, la copa depende de ello!" o "¡Si no os despertáis ya perderemos un tiempo muy preciado y Slytherin nos llevará ventaja!".

Por supuesto, los gemelos siempre eran los más remolones y Oliver se tenía que esforzar diariamente para que esos dos bajasen al campo de Quidditch al fin. Ya había aprendido a lanzar hechizos despertadores y todo, ya que lo de los gemelos era un caso perdido…

— ¡Oliver, como me vuelvas a apuntar con esa varita te la eduzco a astillas! — dijo Fred levantando el puño, como si así pudiese demostrar que hablaba en serio — ¡Joder, es hora de dormir!

Dicho eso, volvió a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada, dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Oliver se tuvo que esforzar de veras para no pegar un grito, dar un golpe a la pared y tirarse de los pelos. En lugar de ello, mantuvo la calma con la mente totalmente concentrada en el partido contra Slytherin.

"Todo sea por ganar a Slytherin" pensó, mientras lanzaba otro hechizo despertador sobre los gemelos, preparado para soportar su furia.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, ya todo el equipo estaba allí, soñoliento y con cara de pocos amigos. Harry daba cabezadas en un banco, con las gafas resbalándose por la nariz, mientras que Angelina se frotaba los ojos ofuscada en no dormirse, aunque era evidente que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando mucho resultado. Alicia había apoyado la cabeza sobre el hombro de Katie, totalmente dormida, mientras la pequeña Katie miraba a su alrededor furiosa:

— ¡Ya era hora, Oliver! — gritó, provocando que los bellos durmientes se llevasen un buen sobresalto — ¡nos haces levantarnos para estar aquí media hora esperándote! ¡Última vez que te metes en mi habitación y me quitas la almohada!

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, presa de la rabia y frustración:

— ¿Además, cómo narices te las arreglas para entrar en mi habitación? — dijo.

Parece ser que ésa pregunta tuvo un efecto en los gemelos, que por fin parecieron despertarse y recuperar su estado natural de hiperactividad y bromas sin medida:

— Cuando se trata de Quidditch, nada se interpone en su camino — dijo Fred, pasando una mano sobre su hombro en actitud de camadería — eso sí, es capaz de entrar en el cuarto de las chicas si el Quidditch está en juego, pero apuesto que si se trata de un lío de faldas… no sería capaz ni de llamar a la puerta.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, provocando que el capitán se pusiese rojo de la vergüenza:

— ¿Faldas? — se río George, siguiendo con la broma — apuesto que ni sabe lo qué es, él sólo tiene una Quaffle en la cabeza.

Oliver apretó los puños, intentando contenerse, pero las risas de todo el equipo consiguieron sacarle de sus casillas:

— ¡BASTA YA! ¡ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO, NO UNA FIESTA!

Pero una voz que arrastraba demasiado las palabras le interrumpió:

— Por mí podéis montar una orgía en vuestra sala común, Wood, pero no podéis entrenar aquí — dijo Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin.

Oliver se volvió para encontrarse con el equipo de Slytherin al completo, atraviados con sus túnicas verdes y sosteniendo entre sus manos las escobas que el padre de Malfoy les había comprado.

— ¡Ni hablar! — protestó Oliver, sintiendo que su día no podía empeorar — ¡nosotros reservamos el campo! ¡McGonagall nos lo dio!

— Snape nos dio permiso — dijo Malfoy, enseñándoles el papel — así que ya os podéis largar.

— No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, Malfoy — soltó Harry, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

— Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, cara rajada — espetó Malfoy, mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica.

Harry hizo lo mismo, sacando su varita y adoptando una posición desafiante:

— ¡_Flipendo_!

Malfoy salió volando por los aires, chocó contra el suelo y se puso rojo de la rabia. En vez de coger su varita y contraatacar, lo que hizo fue lanzarse contra Harry y enzarzarse en una guerra de puñetazos.

Los gemelos, por supuesto, salieron en su rescate y se liaron a golpes contra el rubio, por lo que Crabbe y Goyle también se metieron en la pelea.

Al final, el escenario era un campo de batalla: Alicia gritaba que se separasen desesperada, e intentaba llevarse a George de allí, pero al final un hechizo rebotó sobre ella y le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Angelina se había enzarzado en un duelo contra Montague y elle le llevaba ventaja, pero Flint le había lanzado un hechizo por la espalda y la pobre se retorció en el suelo, muerta de dolor. Oliver había corrido a darle su merecido a Flint y le había dado un puñetazo en el ojo.

Por eso, cuando McGonagall llegó al campo de Quidditch debido a los gritos y el jaleo que se había formado, se encontró a Draco Malfoy en el suelo quejándose de que le habían roto un brazo, Harry con las gafas rotas y resoplando de furia, Alicia sentada con la cabeza en alto para intentar frenar la hemorragia de su nariz, Angelina persiguiendo a Flint por lo que le había hecho y los gemelos triunfantes tras haber aturdido a Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿PERO QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ? — gritó, sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

De nada sirvió que se intentasen explicar. La profesora estaba muy disgustada por su comportamiento y de nada le servían sus excusas: tenían que haberle llamado a ella para solucionar el problema en vez de intentar tomarse la justicia por su mano.

— Me temo que tendré que dejaros una semana sin entrenamientos como castigo — dijo al fin tras un discurso que parecía no tener fin.

Oliver Wood abrió bien los ojos, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír:

— ¿Una semana? ¡Por favor, profesora, tenemos partido la próxima semana! — se quejó en vano.

— Habérselo pensado mejor antes de enzarzarse en esta pelea absurda. 50 puntos menos por cabeza y una semana sin entrenamientos, ése es el castigo y no hay marcha atrás, es mi última palabra.

Vale, la habían cagado. La habían cagado pero bien. Oliver se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin asimilar todavía que iban a estar una semana antes sin entrenar. Justo la semana antes del partido. Estaban en un lío.

— Oh, venga, Oliver, ya se nos ocurrirá algo — le intentó animar George en vano.

Pero él parecía no escucharles. No le habían visto tan serio en su vida.

— Oye, ahora que lo pienso… — dijo Katie con voz tímida e indecisa — mañana hay una excursión a Hogsmeade…

— ¿Qué narices tiene qué ver eso, Bell? — le dijo Oliver, hiriendo a la muchacha.

Ella levantó la cabeza muy dignamente, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada:

— Nada, sólo estaba sugiriendo que podíamos entrenar ahí sin que nadie nos viese, pero si tienes una idea mejor no pienso escucharla porque, ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Estoy harta de ti, los demás intentamos ayudarte y tú sólo nos atacas… pues quédate ahí parado, compadeciéndote de ti mismo, que yo me largo de aquí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

A Oliver eso le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y corrió a alcanzar a Katie.

— ¡Katie! — la llamó, pero ella no se giró. Caray, la condenada era rápida — ¡Katie, espera, por favor!

Por fin consiguió alcanzarla y le tiró del brazo para acercarla a él:

— Siento haber sido tan capullo — dijo bajando la cabeza y con una mirada que expresaba el arrepentimiento que sentía.

Katie le miró a los ojos y le fue imposible seguir teniendo la actitud de chica ofendida e impasiva. Parecía un cachorrillo abandonado y a ella le hizo tantísima gracia ver a Oliver suplicándola que rompió a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? — preguntó Oliver, confundido y muy enfadado por la actitud de la cazadora.

Ella intentaba contener la risa:

— Es que… pones una carita cuando pides perdón que… — y se le escapó otra carcajada.

Él, desesperado, la cogió por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla:

— Katie, joder, te estoy hablando en serio, no me vaciles — dijo — joder, tú eres mi amiga y he sido un capullo… tú eres muy importante para mí y he dejado que el Quidditch me nublara la cabeza.

— El Quidditch siempre te nubla la cabeza, Oliver — le dijo la chica, aún divertida.

— Bueno… un poco… pero lo siento, de verdad, Katie… ¿me perdonas?

— Bueno, vale, te perdono, pero… ¿cómo es eso de que soy importante para ti?

Mierda. El capitán se puso rojo como un tomate, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado que esas palabras se escapasen de su boca.

— Bueno, ya sabes… eres importante… como cazadora si faltas el partido…

Pero ella le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en sus labios y lanzándole una mirada que él no fue capaz de descifrar:

— Calla, no digas más — y se acercó a él para darle un beso que le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Bueno, después de todo… quizás él no fuese tan desastre con las faldas como los gemelos se pensaban…


End file.
